This invention pertains to can ends or covers having easy opening means. Can covers of sheet metal have hitherto been provided with depressible closures defined by weakening lines as disclosed, for instance, in our U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,630, or in U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,251 or 3,931,909. Moreover, the broad idea of providing a can end having a rupturable closure liftable by a tool is not new as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,533 or 2,312,359, and in the Swedish Pat. No. 22,359 to Lunde et al. Can ends provided with panels defined by peripheral weakening lines and having attached tabs for lifting such panels, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,599 or 3,820,681 are also known.